ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vicktor Stein (Earth-68)
This is the version of Frankenstrike that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Frankenstrike '''is a Transylian from planet Anur Transyl. This is the name version change from Benvicktor. Appearance Frankenstrike is a strange humanoid alien resembling Frankenstein's Monster, with big, bulky conductors on his back, and his chest and arms are covered in bolts. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is sewn shut. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see Elec Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Frankenstrike. Weaknesses Same as canon Frankenstrike. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Vicktor Stein was unlocked when John scanned Vicktor in Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10). By Alternate Future John * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) By John * Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (by clone 3) By Kevin * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) * The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) * A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Inferno (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Deep (John Smith 10) * The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) By Metal John * Justice Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone * Darkness and Power (first re-appearance) By Vilgax * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) By Bioids * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Spacewalker * Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 * Replica Program Omniverse By Intellectuary * Evil Gathering (first re-appearance) * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Revenge of the Vampire By John * Place in Destiny * Aggregor's Monster (unintentional transformation) Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Vicktor Stein that is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. By Larxene * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Revenge of Darkness By Kairi * Fading into Darkness (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Granodite) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Vicktor Stein first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. He is one of the aliens that appears the least in the series. In Wild * Down, Down, Down Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Viktor Stein had been confirmed to appear by the early appearance of Viktor Grade. He debuts after Viktor is scanned by the Omnitrix. Appearances * Be Afraid of the Dark (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * The Flame Keepers' Circle (Ryder 10) * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diagoneir) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Time Broken By 18 year old Ryder * Big Fat Alien Wedding (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) Elec Man (John 23: Megaman) Elec Man is the version of Vicktor Stein in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His eyes are blue, and he wears the Mega-Tech Armor, which wraps around his back around the towers. His left hand was the Mega Buster, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He forms lightning from the towers on his back, which travels down to the Mega Buster, allowing him to form powerful beams of lightning, resembling the Elec Beam from his namesake. He can also concentrate the electricity at the Mega Buster to create an Elec Sword, similar to the Battle Network Battle Chip. Appearances * Lord of Chaos * Bass (John 23) * Colonel Malfunction Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Vicktor Stein is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Ryder, it is spelt Viktor Stein, to match his home series. When used by Megaman, it is known as Elec Man. By Ryder (as Viktor Stein) * Resonate Spirit * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones By Megaman (as Elec Man) * The Imperfect vicktor (15) This is the version of Frankenstrike that appears in 15. It only appears in crossovers. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds By * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Trivia * The spelling of his name depends on the series. This is based off the spelling change from Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien. See also * Viktor Grade * Elec Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania